


Cassandra of Troy

by Rynmaiden



Series: Women from Mythology [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Gen, Trojan War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynmaiden/pseuds/Rynmaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't believe me. Why would they? No one would believe a blind woman, especially a <em>girl</em> even if she was a princess of Troy and a priestess of Apollo, saying she could see. They whisper when they think I can't hear that I stared at the sun for too long and it also took my mind when it took my sight. But I can see and I've been able to ever since my sight was taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cassandra of Troy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own mythology. However! I do own this interpretation of Cassandra of Troy and I imagine her looking like Aiysha Hart as Ariadne in Atlantis.

They don't believe me. Why would they? No one would believe a blind woman, especially a  _girl_  even if she was a princess of Troy and a priestess of Apollo, saying she could see. They whisper when they think I can't hear that I stared at the sun for too long and it also took my mind when it took my sight. But I can see and I've been able to ever since my sight was taken.

I see the past and the future as well as what lies in between. There's always gold and fire. It was only after  **she**  arrived did it make sense. The woman who would set everything in her path aflame with her golden fire.

And I wasn't the only one who foretold this. Many others, Achaean and Anatolian alike, had been prophesying it for years. Brothers of mine among them. They even believed Mother and she has only uttered one prophecy - that she was going to give birth to a torch - in her entire life. Aesacus, Father's son by his first wife, had interpreted it. It was because his maternal grandfather, Merops, had trained him that he explained my newly born brother would lead to the fall of Troy.

He wasn't even given a name before he was exposed to the wilderness. But he didn't die and our destruction is inevitable.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and reviews are welcome!


End file.
